For Us
by wildchild555
Summary: Rey Mysterio and everyone he holds dear is being threatened by one pyschotic woman, Pairings: ReyOC EddieOC Rey Angie Special apperances by John Cena, JBL, Tazz, Orignal Jack Butt, I mean Orlando Jordan, and Teddy Long COMPLETE! Thank you all for reading!
1. And Introduction to a demented mind

A/N : This is a co-written story by my sister and I. I amSophie and my sister Raven. Go us. Umm... We don't own any of the wrestlers, or we'd have not written this, and Eddie would be in my bed. We havethis entire story written and as of July first we planto update and have everything outby theseventeenth, were we will be going to camp. Yay for that. We will make somechoices as to character deaths, with your help. This is not going to cannon, as we didn't start this piece of shit a long assed while ago, like around thanksgiving. Yeah.Please don't flame, critique welcome, and reviews wanted  
Peace and Love  
Sophie and Raven ( peace up a town down)

* * *

The word Groupie came to mind when describing Sally Smith. She worshiped the ground wrestlers walked on. So, when she was offered the position as gaffer/assistant, it was like a dream come semi-true for the 27-year-old. She had a 'Hey kid, where's my coffee?' relationship with JBL, Booker T, Eddie Guerro, and Kurt Angle! The raven-haired woman paced the back of the set, looking for Rey Mysterio . The said wrestler, was in fact rummaging around in his locker for a piece of cloth something to stop the bleeding of the open wound, given courtesy of John 'Bradshaw' Layfield and a metal chair. "No quero, es loco muchacho, man, pesado.." He murmured in a long string of Spanish words. One could only guess what they meant. Sally sure couldn't. She stopped trying, really. Rey glanced up as the girl...Susan, Sandra...Sally! That was it. "Oi, Smith, help me find some cloth or...something," he shouted at her. Sally rummaged through a bag handing him something. "This work?"

"It would if I could see the back of my head," he answered.

Sally felt a surge of jealousy as the make-up artist, Marlena Sanchez, walked in along with her sister Miranda. "Hola, what's taking so long! It doesn't take that long to slap on a mask does it?" she asked teasingly.

"Woman, I have a wound on my neck! Tell me that isn't serious!" he yelped. Marlena walked over to him moving his mask slightly.

"It's not serious. And, really it isn't serious! It's not even bleeding much Get out there!" she said with snort slapping him upside the head.

Rey complied catching up with Eddie, after shooting a glare at Marlena. Sally wouldn't have felt good about herself if she didn't stick up for Rey.

"You have no right to say those things to him! He got those wounds in battle!" she cried. Marlena raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"You ever say any of those things again..." Sally trailed off trying to look menacing as she stalked off out the door. She stopped outside the door as soon as she heard her name. She couldn't help listening to their conversations.

"So we hanging out later after your match with Orlando Jordan?" Miranda asked Rey while Marlena was looking for something that was nowhere near the two little lovebirds.

_Just look at Miranda! How could she do this to me! I thought I actually trusted that whore. How could he like her when he said he loved me! ...He doesn't love you remember? He never even talked to you before today._

Sally had a look of disbelief upon her face. She couldn't believe that Rey didn't talk to her before hand.

"Yeah, we could get pizza," Rey replied to Miranda.

Miranda was pretty. She was long and slender. She could _almost_ pass for a model. Her long black hair was down to her waist.

Marlena on the other hand was different. She was gorgeous. You couldn't help feeling jealous. Especially if she was touching her man's face. Or helping him put that mask onto his delicate face. That should've have been Sally's job.

Marlena looked to were Sally was standing but couldn't see her. She stood back a little, and decided to leave. They weren't worth her time, right?

Just as she waswalking down the hallway, she a heard a voice behind her.

"Hey! Sally!" It was Rey. A rush of excitement flew threw her veins. Her frown had turned into a smile.

"Yes?" Sally asked as she turned around face to face with Rey.

"Just wondering are you going to be at my match today? It's for the Cruiser weight championship belt"

Sally stared at him. "Of course!"


	2. See ya next Thursday

A/N: Hey peeps, This is a loooooooooong chapter so enjoy! Stay tuned for the next installment. Oh ppl. REVIEW! I love the bloody and ocd scenes

Peace up, A town!

Raven

* * *

Later at the match Marlena, Miranda, and Sally sat in cold steel chairs near the ring. Sally hadn't said a word to the both of them. She saw out of the corner of her eyes that they were probably were just gossiping about her. That's all they had to do. Just jealous that Rey talked to her.

Rey had just the entered the ring. He was glaring at Orlando Jordan. Sally stood up from her seat and cheered for him as loud as she could. But as loud as she got she was still drained out by the audience going crazy just to see Rey. Rey looked into her direction and smiled. She waved, but didn't notice her.

"I think he was smiling at me, not you," Miranda snorted. Sally glared at her. If you would have seen her you probably just mistaken her of a very hungry eagle. She was hungry, not just for revenge but for the sensation of Miranda's cold blood in her hands

Marlena glared slightly at Miranda before smiling slightly at Rey, tapping her neck. Rey rolled his eyes at her as she laughed, dodging out of the way before Orlando Jordan slapped him. After a few more minutes Rey was getting slapped around, and was pretty much out of it. Even Marlena had stopped grinning and was cursing Orlando out in Spanish.

Rey had begun to bounce back Ducking under Orlando's clothesline, he swept his feet from underneath him. Just when it looked like Rey could win this and began doing the 619, JBL popped up.

"MUTHA FUCKA! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM YOU NASTY-" Miranda clamped a hand over her sister's mouth.

"Marlena, stop it!" Miranda hissed at her. Marlena folded her arms across her chest, glaring at JBL.

Marlena's frown almost disappeared as Word Life began playing. In fact, she was smiling goofily, focused as John Cena ran to the ring. He got a nice fine ass if you really pay attention. ((A/N: Am I right ladies?))

As John Cena was in the ring he F.U ed JBL and then speared Orlando Jordan, who fell back into the turnbuckle. Then Cena ran out of the ring and waved his hands in front of his face. He glared down at JBL.

"You cant see me!" John Cena spitted into JBL's face. Marlena swooned. Miranda rolled her eyes while Rey got up. NO sooner than he did that when Orlando Jordan punched him in the stomach causing him to double over. Sally screamed and began to look for something that would help him. Her chair! That was it! She stood, throwing her chair in the ring. It narrowly missed Rey. Orlando picked it up grinning evil about to smack Rey with it. Marlena's cursing began again. This time Miranda joined her. "KICK HIS ASS!" Of course Orlando won after the brutal attack pinning Rey.

"I would have won!" raved Rey after the match. His tag team partner, Eddie Gurrero, was there to console him, "I would have won if JBL hadn't come out or - or that Sally! She threw the chair at me! It couldn't have hit me!" Rey continued on.

"Hey! Next time you lie, cheat and we steal! Don't forget," Eddie said emphasizing the word we. It seemed he didn't know what to say.

Sally came up from behind Rey. "Hey Rey, look I'm sorry about your match. I just lost it. But anyway, good match," she said patting Rey on the back. Eddie looked at her in confusion. He reminded her of someone but didn't know who. As Sally walked away she glared back and saw Eddie looking at her. Rey must have noticed.

"What? You like her too?" Rey said looking down at the tall raven haired woman walking.

"No, she just seems familiar."

Sally was a tall, black haired woman. Her medium length hair was tied into a slick bun. She had glasses that looked like reading ones. She had green eyes.

"Man, you loco. I think someone hit you upside the head with one too many chairs, boy," Rey said shaking his head at Eddie "Where would you have seen her?"

"I don't know," he said shaking his head as Marlena came in.

"Rey sit down, you look like chicken shit," she said bending down by him with a few rolls of wrapping. "As do you Eddie. Man the Undertaker beat the fuck outta ya!"

"Eloquently put Marlena," he said sarcastically as she bandaged Rey, ranting about how he messed up her make-up job. As she moved on to Eddie, he felt himself tense.

"What?" she said bending over looking at his leg. To someone walking in it would look like she was...'helping Eddie out in a special way'. In fact, at the moment someone DID walk in.

"Hey, Whoa," John Cena said as he made an entrance, "Did I come at a bad time, because you know I could go," he said pointing at the door when he noticed Marlena on Eddie.

"Don't be crazy now," Marlena said getting up from being on her knee position.

"Know, I wouldn't mind some of tha-OW!" he yelped as Marlena slapped him. "Ruck off Cena," she said bending back over Eddie. Behind her he started going "Ohhh...yeah..." In response to that she slapped him where the sun don't shine.

"What happened to you?" Miranda as she walked in seeing Eddie's face screwed up in pain, and John leaning on the wall for support.

"Crazy...bitch..." he panted as Marlena exited the room. Miranda glanced at Eddie who fell down from the chair.

"Who you talkin' to?" Miranda asked Eddie. She felt a little bit sorry.

"Well, I got to go," Cena said as he showed his word life sign.

"Bye," Rey and Miranda said at the same time. Then they looked at Eddie.

"Fine... fine," Eddie said getting up slowly grabbing the arm of the chair for support.

Eddie walked slowly out after Cena.

"I've missed you," Rey said caressing Miranda's face. She took off his mask and leaned in for a kiss. They kissed for a good 10 seconds. It was one of those soft and sweet kisses. It probably would have been longer if Sally hadn't walked in.

"Rey!" Sally exclaimed. A rush of anger and jealousy flew threw her veins. She wanted to grab the vase and crack it on Miranda's head. As for Rey she knew he loved her. He just cant admit it because he is afraid. He doesn't want the whole world to know he loves Sally.

Sally put her hands into her pocket and felt a pen. She felt like stabbing Miranda with it. She wanted to rip her insides apart.

"What do you want now?" Miranda asked slightly annoyed. She felt like she couldn't have a couple of minutes with her new boyfriend without being bothered. Rey put his index finger to Miranda's mouth.

"Sshhh... Sally did I forget to pay you?" Rey asked not showing any sign of annoyance.

Sounding slightly hurt Sally said no. "I just wanted to talk but I can see your busy," Sally glared at Miranda. She noticed a golden cross necklace around Miranda's neck. _Oh, she is going to need a lot more than some cross to get her out of this one._

"Rey was right, you did get hit with too many chairs," Marlena chuckled slightly.

Meanwhile Eddie was sitting talking to Marlena. He had grown close to her as she had a bit of an obsession with his hair.

"What do you mean you think you know Sally? How blah blah blah..." At least that's how it sounded to Eddie as he stared at her. "Eddie? Eddie? Hello?"

"Huh?"

"Were you even listening to me!"

"NO! Er...I mean yeah...yeah. Sally just looked familiar, like I've seen her at RAW or something. I can't explain it," he said. "And she seems a little too obsessed with Rey,"

"Jealous?" Marlena smirked. Eddie looked ay her in mild annoyance.

"Why would I be jealous?"

"Because Rey had fangirls stalking him and you don't,"

"Why would I be jealous of that? And excuse me but what are you then hmm?"

"Fuck you!" she said reddening slightly. Eddie smirked.

"Nothing to be ashamed of...The opposite sex can rarely refuse someone as sexy as me. Hell; some men even want to touch dis!"

"Really?" she said crawling on to his lap, moving her lips inches from his face breathing onto his face. Eddie's mouth dropped open and he gently met her lips, tilting her head up . Just as his tongue began to enter her mouth, she hopped off him.

"See ya next Thursday" she said cheerily walking out the door. After she rounded the corner, she put her head in her hands breathing deeply. She could remember the last time she felt that hot 'n' bothered. She hadn't expected to feel this way, she expect him to push her away, but not that. She shivered slightly at the thought of his lips caressing hers.


	3. The Diary of an angry Mexican Woman

A/N: It seems my sister is trying to screw me over with the short ones. Just kidding Ray, please don't hurt me. I do the romantic bits in this bitch, just so ya know. One more chapter for tonight yo!  
Peace and Love,  
Sophie!

* * *

For the second time in nearly 10 minutes someone came bursting in on Rey and Miranda.

"Mother fucker!" Rey yelped glaring at Eddie as he burst through the door. "I need to talk to you!" he said breathlessly.

Miranda left the room "See ya Rey," she said with a laugh.

As Eddie paced the room yelping about how crazy Marlena was, and how infuriating she was Rey stared at him in amusement.

"Why'd ya kiss her back if you didn't want it?" Rey asked with another grin. Eddie sighed sitting back down.

"Because...she...ah...her lips were soft..."he finished lamely.

"Uh-huh. She turned you on, you wanted to go further, she was just emphasizing a point," Rey said boredly.

"That can't have been it..."

Rey got up and slapped Eddie on the back. You know the way friends greet their friends.

"Rey, what am I feeling?" Eddie asked stupidly while looking half dazed. He was probably just thinking about Marlena's soft lips. Eddie loved the way his lips met hers, the way their lips became one, even if it was for a couple of seconds. Marlena had felt the same way, but didn't want to admit it. She was falling for him, she knew it. She couldn't deny something like that.

Eddie decided to go about this as a Guerrero would, under the direction of Chavo. Before his match he wrote a quick note, leaving it on Marlena's dressing room. Walking out quickly, he needed to get the match, it wasn't every day you got to face JBL!

Marlena sipped a cup of coffee as she strolled into her dressing room. She felt her heart flutter as she noticed a note scribbled in Eddie's cramped hand writing. Marlena went pale, her eyes widened "Cabron!" she hissed through gritted teeth the note read

_Marly, _

_Baby, I know you want me, so come and get it...I won't bite, ese, unless you want me too,_

_Eddie_

"I'll beat him!" she yelled, rushing through the back stage.

"We have an exciting night ahead. Former WWE Champion Eddie Guerro against the current Champ, John Bradshaw Layfield," Tazz announced.

Eddie walked into the ring where JBL was waiting. As they prepared for their fight Marlena stormed out followed closely by Teddy Long. She ran into the ring storming up to Eddie.

"Man baby, I didn't think you wanted it that bad, I was thinkin' somewhere priva- OW!" he was cut off as Marlena's open fist collided with his cheek, sending him stumbling back, clutching his cheek. "What the hell!"

"Is that all you Mexicans do!" JBL snorted. Marlena rounded on him, sending a kick to the gut and a slap to his face.

"Eddie, call me when you get some manners, and learn how to treat a lady," Marlena snarled stalking backstage, followed by Teddy Long and contract offers.


	4. I hate the color white

...Sally sat alone in her office. She was always alone. She thought hard about everything that was wrong with her life. Then again thought of someone who she thought had a perfect life. Miranda . Sally couldn't just let her live...with the man of her life that is. She couldn't believe she saw the love of her life kissing another woman. She had a flashback, but was interrupted when her pen fell off of he desk. She bent over her chair and picked it up.

"What should I do with Miranda..." Sally thought hard to herself. She got up from her comfortable chair and began to pace the room. Sally thought of torturing her, but realized it was no use. She had to suffer. She had to... die. It was the only way Sally could be with Rey.

Some how the color white flashed into her mind. She shivered. She hated the color white. It was all the wore when she was in the mental institute.

_She had a white dress-like thing with a slit in the back. She wasn't allowed to see anyone in the outside world. She got injected with different type and sizes of needles. She remembered once her mother came to see her. Sally was walked with two nurses to a bullet proof room. She saw her mother. She had cried hard. Her mother had never seen her before but today. Streams of tears poured down from Sally's face. She hadn't cried like that. Not even when her mom didn't come to say I love you for her birthday. Come to think of it she was alone. She realized she never heard her mom say that. For her birthday she hadn't received anything. Not even a hello from her mom. When sally was a little girl her father left. Ever since that her mom began to ignore her. She made Sally feel like it was her fault. _

_Now that her mom was standing right in front of her with her arms open ready for a hug. She thought everything was fine...it wasn't. A rush of anger flew threw the veins in her temple to the veins in her hands._

"_Why do you show up until now," Sally whispered in a harsh voice._

_Her mother lowered her hands, "Ok...I need money."_

_Sally stared at her in disbelief. There was an awkward silence between the two._

_Sally ran toward her mother pushing her down. She began to show her fury. She didn't realize her mother was screaming bloody murder, nor the nurses trying to push her off of her mother. _

"_I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" Sally shrieked in rage. Feeling the sharp pain of the needles sting her arms, she immediately felt tired. _

"AREGGG!" Sally shrieked, tears of anger sting her eyes. She wanted to hurt...to kill...Storming out of the office she pulled on a ski cap and glove, grabbing a envelop opener.

Marlena gasped as she heard a scream walking quickly towards the sound. As her fingers hesitated on the doorknob, the door burst open, a tall person bursting out of it. She towered over her while Marlena trembled slightly

Sally stared down at the trembling figure under her. MIRANDA. Bending she yanked her up by her hair, noting with satisfaction the woman yelped in pain. Dragging her forward into the men's locker room, she slammed her into the cold hard floor.

Marlena cried out in pain as she felt her wrist snap As her attacker approached her, she lashed out with her leg. The attacker stumbled back spitting blood out as well. With strength Marlena didn't think was possible, her attacker smashed her fist into her temple, stomping on her stomach with a high heeled boot. Marlena felt her mind go foggy. A sharp pain brought her back to reality as a knife dug into her left wrist, and again in her right. She felt herself getting slammed into the locker her mind going blank.

The bitch was dying...good riddance too. Sally pulled her out of her slumped position, she took her bleeding wrist smearing five letters , two words on the wall before she fled. 'For Us'


	5. No, It's not a dildo

A/N: HOLY SHIT! WE GOT OUR FIRST REVIEW! Many thanks to Cheryl! If that creeped you out, well...evil laugher Y'ALL AIN'T READY FOR NONE A DIS! Um, the title is an inside joke, when the bright spikey ball appeared, Raven asked "Is that a dildo?" And yeah. Ray-ray isn't here right now, she ditched me. sobs We have nine hits on this, and Hopefully with the next four chapters even more. We will give you four a day, until we run out in which we will get a sequal. There, you will choose a major plot devolpment, and a character death.

Peace and Love,  
Sophie

* * *

"Man that was sweet! You should have seen the look on JBL's face when you spray painted his ride, homes!" Eddie laughed. John Cena smirked.

"I bet it was...," he laughed as he walked into the locker room. "...Shit!" he yelped, standing in shock at the scene before him.

Eddie appeared a his side "Wha-" he began raising an eyebrow. He froze suddenly seeing the form of a bleeding woman. "Marlena..." he whisper hoarsely, rushing to her side. She looked so...small so helpless... "Call 911," Eddie commanded, lifting Marlena up in his strong arms, not caring if the blood smeared all over his chest.

John nodded in silent compliance looking sadly at Eddie, who was cradling Marlena in his arms, before rushing off to the office to get a phone.

An hour later Eddie sat in Marlena's hospital room, clinging to her hand, rubbing it slightly as he tried to stop the tears from cascading down his face. Tears of guilt for not being there for her, tears of sadness because he might not able to even try to pursue a future with her, and tears of anger for who ever did this to her.

A bright spiky ball was hovering before Marlena's eyes. It kept coming closer and closer until...

"AHHH!"

Eddie snapped his head up as Marlena screamed. He was only kissing her forehead...

"Eddie...?" Marlena said weakly looking up at him incredulously. Eddie could have kissed her right there and now but stopped himself. Instead Marlena yanked him down to her, pulling her lips to his locking her arms around him.

"EDDIE GUERRERO! GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY SISTER!" Miranda yelled storming into the room yanking Eddie back away from her proceeding to slap him repeatedly.

"Calmate nina, calmate homes," Marlena advised her sister adopting one of Eddie's terms. Eddie looked back at the bed to were a beautiful woman laid. Even though she was bruised up she was still gorgeous. MArlena read Eddie's mind.

"Don't I look gorgeous today?" Marlena's soft and painful laugh brightened up Eddies day. Her hand went instantly to her side rib, "Ow..."

"Its okay, ese, Im here for you," Eddie said rushing back to her side taking her hand and began to kiss it. Miranda looked at the two in astonishment.

Miranda also rushed to the other side. "How are you feeling?" Miranda asked rubbing her forehead, "Who did this to you!" Miranda asked instantly. She put a hand to her hip.

"The weird thing is I don't even who it was. I mean I cant remember much."

"Why when I catch them I ... I will hurt them," Miranda said. Eddie looked up at the angered sister. _I guess my homes were right, nothing comes between sisterhood._ Eddie thought to himself.

Miranda looked at the new watch Rey brought her, "Well, I got to go," she said not bothering to look down at her sister. She finally looked down when she felt someone looking at her. You know that kind of feeling you get when someone looks at you and you feel the hair on your neck rise. That's the feeling she got...except the people who glared at her was nobody else but Eddie and to her dismay her very own sister.

"I don't want to go, honey, and remember I have to file a police report," she said, "besides your fine here with Eddie."

"What do you mean, homes?" Eddie said standing up suddenly. Marlena giggled quickly when she saw Miranda run out of the room.

"You know you don't have to stay here..." Marlena said softly. Eddie had to lean forward to hear her better.

"Ese, what you talkin' about homes?" Eddie said frantically.

"You know I believe we were in the middle of something, don't you?"She said pulling him close to her. She felt his breath on her lips. Her stomach did flips and her heart pumped faster and faster by the second. But once again they were interrupted... nonetheless by the doctor.

"Now what? Homes?" Eddie said getting mad. He wanted to feel the warmth of her lips and the touch of her hands caressing his face.

"Well, if you want to leave you have to sign this release form," the doctor held out a sheet of paper an pen. He glared at Eddie while he took it. Eddie read it.

"Ese, what's this? I don't like this... nor this" Eddie said taking the pen gladly and crossed out a few of regulations. Marlena took away the paper from Eddie. She took out a pen of her own.

"Im sorry doctor," She signed it and turned it in to the doctor who was waiting patiently. You could sort of tell he wasn't in a mood. Especially of Eddies. When the doctor had the release form he stopped and said, "You two can leave as soon as the nurse comes and assists you. If you begin to bleed or feel any pain. Just come here as soon as you can..." he shortly walked out.

"He didn't ask for an autograph.." Eddie said his smile fading away.


	6. You Midget bitch!

A/N: Yeah, it's short. Deal wit it. It was first a part of the last chapter, but Sophie didn't see the little divider thingy.

Peace and Love  
Sophia

* * *

Soon after the nurse came and took her out to a limo. Which Eddie had said he didn't order, but Marlena didn't believe it. When they got into the limo they were shocked to see blood patterns on the walls and seats of the car. There was nightcrawlers in the seat also. It had a foul smell to it. Since Marlena went in first she turned around and vomited on Eddie.

"What the — Damn, ese, this was my best shirt homes," Eddie said hugging Marlena close. He had blood over him it didn't really matter now. Eddie went in the limo to see why she threw up and he saw why. There was a dead cat. You could see its guts sticking out of its ribs. It was filthy to look at. The limo began to drive away slowly while Eddie was still looking. He soon fell out.

Eddie stood up quickly rubbing himself off. Marlena was crying he held her close.

Rey ended coming for them since Eddie cant drive because he had his license revoked recently for flipping off a cop. When they got into the car they both sat in the backseat. Rey turned around mostly disgusted.

"Don't ask..."Eddie said taking off his shirt and throwing it out the window.

"Hey, I wasn't going to say anything. Don't litter! I cant afford another ticket!" Rey said.

Marlena was still trembling. Noticing this Eddie put an arm protectively, folding Marlena into his arms. Not that she would admit it, but she loved Eddie's well chiseled chest. If Rey wasn't in the car she would have loved to express her feelings on in.

"Ey, Marlena, maybe if you stare anymore hornily at Eddie he'll strip for you," Rey called back at her smirking. He winced as Marlena smacked the back of his head and Eddie kicked his chair.

"Sorry! Damn would you just fuck already!" Rey said as Marlena and Eddie got out in front of his apartment. Rey drove off to Eddie and Marlena's curses.

"YOU MIDGET BITCH!" Marlena yelled "I don't care that you are banging my sister!" ((A/N: Bad mental image there))


	7. Remember, always use a condom!

The next morning Eddie awoke to a gently shaking.

"Eddie, baby, get up,"

"Noooo..."

"Sweetie, your going to be late..."

"Mhhh go away!" Eddie growled smacking Marlena with a pillow.

Marlena hit him slightly. He growled at her again putting a muscular arm around her waist yanking her down next to him pulling her close to him, using her like a teddy bear.

"Eddie, get you lazy ass up, before I..." Marlena grinning wickedly straddling him trailing her hands lightly across his stomach. He grunted at her. She began tickling him intensely, enjoying seeing him squirm beneath her.

"Dammit ese, I'm up! I'm up!" he said lifting her up carrying her bride style spinning her about as she giggled delightedly.

"Good...it's 2 pm," She said cheerily "Mr. Long called to see if you were alright and why weren't you there for the meeting about the plots for next season,"

Eddie nearly dropped her, he was cursing.

"Shit, that was today!"

"No, I was just screwin' with your lazy ass,"

"Oh you little-" he said plopping her back down on the bed softly, leaning down next to her, his lips meeting hers. Marlena eagerly complied, wrapping her arms around him, as he joined her on the bed, running a hand through her hair, his mouth moving down to her neck, bright red marks appearing. He grinned as she tilted his head back up slipping her tongue into his mouth.

Then...the phone rang.

"Let the answering machine get it, ese,"

"EDDIE! ANSWER THE DAMN PHONE!" came Miranda's muffled voice from behind his door. "And I know you're in there don't lie to me!"

"As much as I'd love I have family obligations. She won't go away until we answer..."

"Eddie, I swear I'll knock you out!" Miranda said to the door.

"Calm yourself!" Eddie yelled at her. Moving off Marlena he opened the door a crack.

"Yeah, what?" he nearly snarled.

"Your Tag team match got called off, cause Teddy thought you'd want to spend time with Marlena, "she reported to him.

"Aw, cool ese! Tell Rey sorry though,"

"Why? He's happy; he's taking me out tonight," she said happily. "Well, I gotta go get ready...Let me tell Marlena something," she said checking her watch.

Eddie opened the door a little bit more so Miranda could pass. She instantly rushed to her sister who pretended to be asleep.

"Honey, I already filed a police report. And I cant stay long because Rey is taking me out to dinner," Miranda said quietly so Eddie couldn't hear anything she was saying. It was no use Marlena was still pretending to be asleep. Miranda got up and walked up to Eddie.

"Take care of her -oh and remember always use a condom," she said pointing to Eddie. "Wait til your married to make little Eddies and Marlenas, okay?" And with that she rushed out the door.

Eddie glanced at the clock. It read 2:56 pm in big block red letters. Then he jumped onto the bed right next to Marlena. She sat up quickly. Looked at Eddie and laughed.

"Where is she going again?" she asked her eyes focused narrowly on his hair. She knew he wouldn't answer right away mainly because he didn't want to talk.

"Just because Im partners with Rey it doesn't mean I know about him or his private life,"Eddie said emphasizing the word private. He sat up with Marlena. Then he pulled her on him and began to kiss her. He felt the warmth of her lips touching his.


	8. The devil it's self

A/N: This is Ray's favorite chapter. Saddest one I think. And creepiest. Ray writ it herself.  
Peace and love,  
Sophie

'"Rey? Rey?" Miranda shouted as she walked into his locker room. The room was completely dark. The out of nowhere Rey came out with a lit candle. He walked closer to her, put the candle down on the nearby table and walked toward her.

"Oh Rey!" Miranda exclaimed. She wasn't expecting this. She hugged Rey, and he hugged her back very tightly.

"Lets go," Rey said blowing the candle out. He grabbed her by the hand and they walked out together. Laughing and giggling.

...but they had no idea. They had no idea that Sally was inside of Rey's room. She saw them go off together. She felt the blood boil inside of her. She walked over to his desk. She picked up the candle inspected it and sent it smashing to the floor.

_So much for apple cinnamon_, Sally thought to herself. She noticed something else. It was a piece of paper. It may have been something or it may have been nothing. She picked it up, put it into her back pocket and smiled evilly. It was a reservation for two at Olive Garden. She knew perfectly well were that was. She snuck out of the back. She couldn't risk getting caught by Eddie or John Cena. She was already in to deep. First mistaking Marlena with Miranda, then sending a limo ride, now this. She had to finish...

As Rey and Miranda sat in the restaurant waiting their food, Rey got shivers up and down his spine. It wasn't because he was cold it was because he had a bad feeling. He didn't know what though. He was sitting across from the woman he loved, and he knew she loved him. Not because he was famous but because of who he is. That was what true love was about. Even if he was a couple of centimeters shorter than her.

"Why did you bring me here," Miranda smiled so she could show Rey she was joking. She knew perfectly why he brought her here. She just loved to hear him say it.

"You know why..." Rey said, "... the reason I brought you here.. Well was because I love you and also 'cuz it was our first date remember?" he asked touching her face slightly.

She perfectly remembered well. He brought her here not knowing that Olive Garden was expensive. He had only brought a 10 dollar bill. Their meal that day cost about 30 bucks. He laughed and asked the waiter if he was serious. So instead of paying they had to wash pots and pans. Why may you ask they didn't sneak out? It was because they had fun that day. It was about the time spent with each other that they valued. She smiled and with this Rey knew she remembered. Shortly their food came. Rey and Miranda had the chicken fettuccine. They shared one between the two.

"Ill be back," Miranda said suddenly, "I have to go to the bathroom, I love you" she said when she saw the look on Rey's face. He nodded, said "I love you, too," and kept on eating the bread stick. He saw her walk out into the bathroom. She looked back at him and smiled while she opened the bathroom door. She walked calmly and went to the first bathroom stall. She didn't hear anybody else in here, so she assumed she was alone. Boy, was she wrong.

She came out of the stall looking half relieved. She went to the faucet and turned on the water. She thought deeply as she washed her hands with soap that smelt like lavender. She snatched a paper from the dispenser and dried her hands. She had brought her purse with her. She opened it and took out her lipstick and lip gloss. She applied the lipstick on first but then dropped it. She was startled by the door opening. She bent down to pick it up but out of the corner of her eye she saw a woman with a ski cap go into the stall. She quickly stood up, and faced herself in the mirror. She began to feel uneasy and lightheaded because she thought of her sister's attacker.

_Didn't my sister say that her attacker wore a ski cap? _She thought to herself. Maybe she was just being paranoid. But she couldn't help about Rey. She turned off the faucet, but then turned it back on.

_I'm only wasting water...Why do I feel so sick? _She thought to herself. She ran her hands under the cold water. She suddenly felt thirsty. She remembered the sprite at the table next to Rey. She splashed water onto her face.

"What are you doing?" a voice behind her said quickly. Miranda bolted up so quickly and turned around to see who just said that. She didn't see anybody.

_Click! _

Miranda turned toward the door. She would have screamed if she hadn't lost her voice. What she saw almost made her want to cry. She saw a woman (because of the body figure) with a ski cap, gloves that were drenched of blood. She saw the woman shut the door and lock it.

"Who— who are you?" Miranda stammered trying to keep herself calm. The faucet was still on. It was running harder than usual.

"That does not matter... what matters is that you took something from me."

"No, I don't even know who you are to begin with," Miranda said feeling an ounce of bravery in herself.

"You know perfectly well what you did... You took the love of my life away." Sally said while pulling out a pen knife. Miranda shivered. She couldn't imagine herself being cut up by a knife. A knife that was used already... by her own blood. Miranda felt goose bumps grow on her. She felt the hair on her neck and arms rise. She has never really been scared... that is until now. She thought of what the woman just said and instantly thought of Rey.

_The love of my life... Rey! What if she hurts him as well?_ Miranda asked herself. She prayed to herself silently.

They both stayed looking at each other. Miranda clutched onto the lipstick that was on her hand.

It was Rey's favorite. Burgundy. She gasped when her attacker lunged forward with the pen knife in her right hand. The attacker pushed Miranda on the floor. Miranda tried to fight her attacker but she was very strong.

"Who are you!" Miranda shrieked. Fighting and finally managed to pushed her attacker off.

"It wont matter once your died... but if you really want to know I'm Sally!" Sally barked. With her left hand she pressed on Miranda's neck. She could hear her gasping for breath.

"S–Sal-Sally!" Miranda managed to gasp. She could see her life flashback. Her arms were getting tired so she just gave up. She dropped her arms. She could hear Sally laugh one of those evil wicked laughs. She felt a sharp pain in her lower abdomen. Then another in her stomach. She looked down and saw blood oozing threw her shirt. She kept feeling a lot of sharp pains everywhere.

She closed her eyes hoping it would be over, but instead she began to cry. She saw her first date with Rey, the time in 8th grade when the hottest boy in the class asked her out, a lot of good memories flushed threw her mind.

_Is this what it feels like to die? It's not so bad..._ Miranda felt Sally get out off of her. Sally laughed and pulled off her ski mask.

Slowly by slowly Miranda's clutch on the lipstick loosened. And with every ounce of blood she lost she lost herself and her faith.

"Rey..." Miranda whispered.

"He wont save you now... not even God." Sally said when she saw Miranda holding a gold chain with a cross on it.

Sally watched from above and saw she had succeed. She dropped the pen knife and bent over Miranda. She grabbed the lipstick from her hand and wrote on the mirror

_FOR US..._

Since the faucet was left on it spilt onto the floor. Splashing on Miranda's purse.

Miranda felt the same way she felt when Sally walked in. Light headed.

When Sally was done writing this on the mirror she turned around and saw Miranda on the floor still breathing

_She's alive... she cant live... she has to die, she will die._

Sally lifted up her leg and pressed it on Miranda's neck. Miranda opened her mouth, nothing but blood came out.

Miranda died shortly after. She had choked on her own blood. She had a total of 18 pen knife wounds all over her chest and stomach. Sally opened the window and escaped. She noticed that she had left blood over the grass so with this she took off her shoes and socks.

All the blood lost from Miranda's corpse was all over the floor, accompanied by the message a jealous woman wrote out of anger. If you would have seen Sally's eyes you would have probably seen the devil itself.

The water of the faucet turned off, Sally did not turn it off.


	9. Stay with me

A/N: Hey y'all. Ray still ain't here. Em...only three chapters today, because well...this is th end, my only friend the end! Well...hope you enjoy  
Peace and Love,  
Sophie

* * *

At 8:32 pm, Marlena's cell phone rang. The said woman was currently resting on Eddie's chest watching him sleep a small smile on her face.

Eddie awoke as he saw Marlena stir, picking up her cell. "Hello?"

"What...? That's not...no..." she whispered paling. Eddie looked curiously at her, quickly wrapping his arms around her and pulling onto her lap, as she began to sob.

"Shh...it's okay...what's wrong, ese?" Eddie said mildly alarmed as she began to sob harder and harder. "Marly?"

There was a knock at the door and Eddie gently picked up Marlena, opening the door to find the police?

"Can I help you?" he asked, gently placing Marlena on the couch.

"Is Miss Sanchez here?"

"Yeah, why do you need to see her?"

"We need to discuss the murder of her sister," the police man said

Eddie's eyes widened as he quickly let them in. Marlena was still sobbing slightly. Eddie sat immediately next to her, protectively, feeling her fall into his arms, sobbing into his shoulder.

The policemen, while obviously uncomfortable, shot them both looks of pity. The younger one cleared his throat. "Does your sister have any enemies, someone that would want to kill her?"

Marlena shook her head, attempting to quiet the sobbing, praying this was just a bad joke. "Not that I know of..."

After an hour of intense questioning, Marlena sat numbly in Eddie's living room, silent tears streaming down her face, a cup of broth in her hands, long gone cold. Sighing she placed the cup on the coffee table, laying down on the couch pulling out a pill, and using the lumpy broth to wash it down, sleep over taking her.

_Marlena and Miranda were in their room putting make-up on. Suddenly Miranda turned to Marlena. "Why weren't you there? Why didn't you stop her?"_

"_I...didn't know Mira, I wanted to help you..." _

"_But you didn't..." Marlena's attacker appeared behind Miranda pulling out a knife slitting her throat. Marlena began to fall back, landing on the hard locker room floor. Instead of her attacker there was Miranda with a knife. Marlena tried to get up but couldn't, falling back the world swimming around her_

Eddie leaped up, hearing a scream from the living room, finding Marlena on the couch looking small, and helpless much as she did the night she was attacked, only sobbing.

"Marlena.." he said weakly moving next to her holding his arms out to her allowing her to crawl into his lap and sob.

"Why w-w-wasn't I-I th-th-there for h-her?" she sobbed as Eddie rubbed her back.

"There was no way you could have known, this isn't your fault," he said looking her in the eye.

"B-b-but I-I'm her sis-sister," Marlena kept on insisting. She hugged Eddie like she has hugged no one else in her life. He was a good man because he understood how it felt. She let him be hugged like a giant teddy bear.

An hour later Marlena was sleeping relatively peacefully, however was still clinging to Eddie as if the world would end if she let go of him. Eddie would have smiled down at her if he didn't have a sense of her sadness.

A quiet knocking brought Eddie out of his thoughts. He shifted slightly having Marlena cling to a pillow instead of him. He opened to door a crack, peering out. Not that he would admit it, but he was kind of scared.

"Rey!" he hissed opening the door completely, allowing his friend to pass in. While Rey was standing in front of Eddie, neither said a word.

"I loved her," Rey said flatly turning his eyes to Eddie's. "And she's gone,"

"Miranda is-was...a friend of mine, a close one. Marlena is the same, hopefully...more. I loved her like a sister," he told Rey sadly

Rey let out a small sob "God damn...God damn," he repeated, sobbing sinking to the floor and Eddie soon followed, holding him like a brother

"You know what God would say?" Eddie asked, "He would say 'Everything happens for a reason."

"Fuck that, Eddie, I loved her, ese." Rey sobbed. Eddie was surprised he could talk since he was bawling his eyes out on the carpet, "Eddie, man I told her I'd always be there for her, but I wasn't and now she is gone...forever."

"She's not gone. Well in body she is but she still remains her with us-you in spirit." Rey gave Eddie a shadow of a smile, standing, eyes red and puffy "I owe you so much," Rey told him, hugging Eddie close. He pressed a small kiss to Marlena's forehead, in a brotherly manner or Eddie would have kicked his ass and walked out the door, ignoring Eddie's offer to spend the night

Eddie sighed, and picked up Marlena, who immediately buried herself in his chest. He carried her to his bed, and placed her there, pressing a kissing to her lips and turned leave.

"Eddie..." Marlena called, almost frantically "Please don't go..." Eddie felt his heart break at the scared, childlike look of her, looking so frightened, sad, and scared at once.

"Of course," he murmured, sitting gently on the bed.

"Stay with me, please," she sobbed. "I'm-I'm..." Her voice changed so it was almost a whisper "I'm scared, if you don't stay with me, I'll lose you too, and I can't lose another person I love, not someone who I love as much as you," she confessed and Eddie pulled her in his arms, and let her stay there, the hours, minutes, lasting forever, and Eddie wouldn't have cared if it never stopped.

His fury and sadness suppressed this happy moment. He didn't know what to say to the woman who was sobbing in his arms. The one who lost everything her sister, her best friend. Soon his arms grew tired and he gently placed her into the new, fresh, sheets.

"Eddie...?" Marlena asked when she felt herself being moved.

"Yeah babe? I'm right here," Eddie said as he slid into the sheets. She felt his presence and she hugged him and he her. They fell asleep together. Nothing happened.. At least for tonight


	10. An epiphany

A/N: I'm gettin' lazy with chapter titles, deal. People, I need reviews. Eighty ((Probably fifty my own)) hits is extremely flattering, but one review?  
peace and love,  
Sophia

The funeral was a sad affair, only Rey, Marlena Eddie, and a pretty woman of about 27, named Marisol, a close friend who spent hours since she arrived from Chicago comforting Marlena. The minister spoke, Miranda's favorite passage of the Bible, Marlena sang 'I will remember you' and immediately fell into Eddie's arms, sobbing afterwards. Marisol spoke the eulogy, and set Marlena off again.

As the casket was lowered, however, a simple button was pressed from a near by tree, and flames shot out of it, sending the flowers alight, and the ground crumbling around it. It served another purpose though. It hardened Marlena, and a single tear, the last tear she would cry until the bitch who killed her sister was in living hell.

Rey sat numbly in his locker room, for the seemingly thousandth time, looking a small picture of Miranda, a smiling, pretty picture of her. He missed her so much, more than anything he could recall. She would still be alive if only he hadn't taken her to their first date place. Sadly it was their first date and also their last. He felt so terrible knowing that she left him. Also because he always told her "I'm always here for you."

The last thing he said to her was 'I love you.' He cant, wouldn't imagine saying that to another person. It was really hard to just let go when all he could think about was the love of his life being taken away. It was like losing your best friend, and girlfriend. He remembering the laugh, the smile, and the optimistic words that inspired him to do what he does.

He was interrupted by the slight knocking on the door. "Come in," he managed to say without shedding a tear. A woman entered the room and she was holding up white roses with a red prickly rose.

"Rey... I know this must be hard on you," Sally said walking slowly towards him. He didn't even look up at her.

"Sally not now..." Rey said while standing. He placed the photo of Miranda on the desk. Sally quickly shot a glare at the picture. Jealousy ran threw her veins and up to her temples. She could feel her heart race at what she did. She couldn't help but stifle a laugh.

"Rey... I love you," Sally said her hand on Rey's shoulder. He shrugged it off.

"I don't. I love Miranda."

"But I need you.. I want you. It's okay, Rey, really. I did it for us. I know right now you cant admit you love me but in time it will come." Sally said glaring at Rey.

Rey looked up, "...Did what for us?" he thought of Miranda instantly.

"You killed her?" Rey asked fury grew inside.

"Don't ask silly little questions like that. I know you wanted it to happen. I know that you fell in love instantly with me. I did too. We need each other. We can start a family together. We can move into a house. Isn't that what you always wanted? I checked on your profile. With a white picket fence, and a beagle, like you grew up with. I also cant believe you got a ticket for littering! I did too, we have so much in common!" Sally chatter a hysterical edge coming to her voice.

"How do you know all of that?" Rey asked, a hint of fear grew inside. He felt he was looking into the eyes of his girlfriends murderer.

Sally dodged the question, " Like the scar above your right knee, I made myself get one too. It hurt like hell though."

"Get out, NOW!" Rey commanded. Sally looked half- hurt. She turned to leave but stopped.

"Remember, Rey I love you more than anything else in this world. I did it for us. I know that you love me but don't want the world to know that though. I don't think it will effect your job as a professional wrestler. You know I attended all of the SmackDown shows since you first started. I know talent when I see it," Sally said. She had a glow in her eyes. She walked over to the desk, picked up the picture of Miranda, and tossed it into the wastebasket, "You wont be needing this anymore you have me."

"GET OUT!" Rey retorted. He walked over to the wastebasket and picked it up, "I will never love you," Rey said placing the photo back down onto his desk.

"Shut up. Please don't make me hurt the people you love," Sally sounded hurt. As though she didn't want to say what she said.

"What! GET OUT NOW OR I WILL CALL THE POLICE!" Rey shouted.

"Please, Rey, try to understand me. You cant call the police, you love me. Remember?" Sally asked. With that she walked out the door. She stood in the hallway half hoping that Rey would come out and stop her from leaving, but he didn't. She left Rey's door open.

Rey stood in the same spot where he was originally standing. He didn't know what to do, or what to say. He was confused. Anger, pain, and his loneliness made him lose his cool. He turned around and began to scream like a little kid would and punched a hole in his wall, just like an angry teenager would. That didn't make him feel any better.


	11. I need a new cellphone

A/N: Second to last chapter! Thank you all for being with me through the creation of this!  
Peace and love,  
Sophie

* * *

"Eddie, she basically confessed! She threatened me, and everyone I love!" Rey yelled, not noticing how pale Eddie had gotten. "Where's Marlena?"

"...Dead, if what you said is true," Eddie said gravely. "Or will be. She's at my house...alone," he finished in almost a whisper. Rey met his eyes and in less than a second they were up and out the door, heading to Rey's car.

Marlena let out a small whimper pulling herself from the painful yoga position at a knock at the door. She opened it, and Sally walked in, shoving her a side, and aiming a black metal object that Marlena could get a glimpse of before she was sure of exactly what it was, at her phone. Marlena's phone was destroyed in a matter of seconds.

"Wh- what are you doing he-here?" Marlena asked a tone of fear was noticeable in her voice. It changed from cracking to almost a harsh whisper.

"You know, Rey cares a lot about me, and with you gone he will finally be able to express his love for me," Sally said, a red glare in her eyes told Marlena she wasn't joking.

"Rey will never love you " Marlena took a few paces back. Panic overtook her. If she wanted to harm people Rey cared for, Eddie might be next, and no...Her eyes widened and she went pale

"So you still practicing the yoga? I don't get you."

"What do you mean? How do you know that I practiced yoga?" Marlena rambled.

"I've been watching you, and everybody that Rey loves. You look a lot like your sister. Both pitiful, dumb, and blinded by love," Sally walked toward Marlena. The gun was in her hand, and Sally switched from hand to hand. Marlena didn't know what to say. Sally thought she didn't know what to say because of fear.

Sally loved fear, she loved the way people looked when afraid. When she was younger nobody feared her. Now that she has the power to scare those, she enjoys taking the time to do it slowly.

Marlena finally found the words to say, "The police will get you, one way or another."

"So? Rey will get me out, he said so. He also said he loved me more than his 'familia'."

"When was this, in your dreams?"

"I'll just forget you said that. I cant believe I had mistaken you for Miranda, but now I wont."

Marlena winced at the thought of being killed. She never thought that she would die this way. Miranda probably never thought she'd be killed by some obsessive crazy whore either. But who to blame? This is real life.

Sally glared at Marlena with hatred. While pointing the gun at Marlena, Sally grinned through gritted teeth.

"Revenge is sweet." By this time only seconds would tell who would live or die. Sally was working up a sweat. The nervousness got to her.

"DIE! SUFFER THE WAY I HAVE!" Sally shrieked in rage as she shot the pistol not once but twice. Marlena fell to the ground.

By the time Sally shot the gun, Rey and Eddie were right outside the apartment. They ran in to find Sally on the ground crying. Some next door neighbor called the police. They arrived within minutes. Eddie somehow managed to walk over to Marlena.

Eddie picked her up and put her on his arms. He remembered all the time he spent with her. He remembered she would always cry on him, and now she was dead on him.

"Owww... That crazy bitch..." Marlena mumbled as her hand went to her chest. She pulled out her cell phone, and began to check for any blood, "Oh thanks you Jesus! I love you! Alleluia!"

Eddie couldn't believe his eyes. One second she's dead, then the next second she's alive again. All Eddie had to do was laugh, he hugged her tighter and she hugged him back.

"Sally, I will never love you..." Rey told the weeping Sally who was on the floor as he pulled away the gun.

Sally looked up and stopped crying, "Wh-what? Rey, I did it for us... you said you loved me."

"No, I said I would never love you.." Rey said as the police examined Marlena.

A police man walked over to Rey with a pad of paper and a pen, "Well, you get the choice time in prison, or... she could get sent to a mental house..."

Rey couldn't help but smile, "You know Sally, I did my research too. Send her to the mental home."

"Take her away boys...Rey you helped us find one of the most wanted Americans." the police told Rey, as Eddie carried Marlena toward him.

"You okay..." Rey asked Marlena.

"Yeah, exhausted but I'm fine," Eddie answered.

"YOU CANT KEEP ME LOCKED UP FOREVER! I LOVE YOU REY!" Sally cried as the police took her out. She was half way down the hallway when she shouted, "FOR US, REY, FOR US! REMEMBER!"

Eddie and Marlena looked at Rey who looked back at them.

"I need a new cell phone..." Marlena told Eddie, pouting slightly. Eddie let out a short laugh, and pulled her to him, kissing her.


	12. The end?

A/N: Well guys...This is it. The final chapter. This is the first story Raven and I have finished. Please tell us if you want more of this story. **_IF WE DON'T GET ANY RESPONCES WE WILL NOT CONTINUE._** SNAP! That was fun to do. Seriously though, tell us if you want more. We had 136 hits, probably 40 of which were me and Ray... We thank you all so much for reading this, and hope you enjoyed reading it as much as we did writing it!  
Peace and love, peace up a town down  
Sophie and Raven

* * *

Seven Months later

"You okay, nena?" Rey asked scaring the shit out of the young woman, who Rey believed never looked more beautiful or happier in her life.

"Holy stool Rey! Man, no do I look ok? You just worry about keeping your eyes on the aisle, not my little cousin Angie," she smirked pulling the gauzy white material over the elegant bun on the top of her head. Rey chuckled, his hands drifting to the tell-tale bulge of her stomach just beginning to grow.

"I thought Mira always told you to either wait or use a condom," he smirked, nearly jumping, a look of surprise on his face as something almost like a heart beat hit his hand. "Is that..?" he asked in awe, as Marlena's hand gently rested over his.

"Get used to it, You're it's godfather," Marlena smiled at him, and he affectionately kissed her cheek.

"Thanks, Marlena," he whispered, eyes looking moist. "I gotta go, it's about to start. Good luck," with that Rey left.

"May I welcome you to the wedding of Marlena Sanchez and Eddie Guerrero," the priest warmly welcomed.

Rey heard this as he walked into Eddie's dress room.

"Ay, Cabron, you be pimping," Rey said as he saw Eddie dressed up. It was a long time since Eddie last wore a tuxedo.

"I can't believe this is it. I'm nervous...what if I mess up?" Eddie was stating to become paranoid. "After all Marly's been through, I don't wanna screw this up for her. I love her, too much maybe, to hurt her, in anyway," Eddie sighed leaning against a wall.

Rey winced "You gotta get out there," he patted him on th back, walking with Eddie up there. Eddie gave him a nervous smile as Rey left the altar. The cermony rushed by, at least the part where everyone came out. Eddie was insanely nervous, more than he could ever remember being. And almost as much as Marlena. The Bride's song began playing, and he felt his heart seemingly jump to his throat.

Marlena stood at the doorway, looking around a mixture of feelings tumbling around her. Her cousin Angie, on Rey's arm, the place where Miranda should have been. No one was the same after that. Hell, she doubt if that hadn't happened, she wouldn't be where she was, about to be married, and seriously want to throw up, not just because of the baby in her stomach, either.

She needed Miranda, she loved her. But with Eddie's and Rey's support, maybe she'd get over the loss of her sister, in time. She turned her head up from her bouquet, a shy smile taking over her lips. Her mind was racing, it was her first time walking down the aisle, going to get married to the one man that made her whole. She wanted her sister to be there, to watch her, to guide her. She missed her sisters optimistic views, but deep down she knew her sister would be watching from the place where God is standing.

Marlena soon reached the alter, and stood next to Eddie. He smiled down at her and she at him. He loved her and she loved him, that was for sure. Eddie took Marlena's hands, one hand lingering a moment on the bulge in her dress, well hidden by the silky material.

"Thank god for that," Marlena muttered darkly. The cermony, the real one began, buzzing by until it was time to say vows, both had written their own.

"Eddie, the day I met you, I thought you were dead sexy, mullet and all. But if you grow one back...I know where you sleep. The past eight months, you've been my life, and I don't think I could have gotten through them without you. For my entire life, I dreamed of getting a guy who loved me, truly cared. In my dreams, I wished for a man who respected me, and loved me for who I am. My dreams have come true, thanks to you Eddie, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you," Marlena, said, small tears coming down her face.

Eddie lifted his fingers, and he brushed them both away looking kinda grossed out at the black make-up on his fingers, which caused Marlena to laugh. "I promise, I will never get a mullet." he gave her a nervous smile. "When I first saw you I fell in love with you, and I fell harder every single time after that. You are my world, Marlena, and I would have nothing to change that. Eight months ago, I saw you bleeding on the floor, and I had no idea if you were dead or not. A little part of me died then, and my heart broke. I love you Marlena, and I need you,"

The ceremony finished up, and when Eddie kiss Marlena, the room applauded.

"Will you two wait until tonight, or do I need to get a crowbar?" John Cena called out, and in unison, Eddie and Marlena flipped him off. Everyone crowded around the couple, as Marlena tossed the bouquet in the air, and a very stunned Angie caught it, and looked shyly at Rey. Rey blushed, and Eddie, for the next hour, proceeded to torment him about that. Fifteen minutes later, the last two people left the church, Angie and Rey. Angie dropped the bouquet, smiling up at Rey.

Behind a bush nearby the church entrance, stood a women in white. Her once smooth black hair was now frizzy and tangled. She had always hate the color white. She watched silently as the love of her life walked out of the picture with someone else in hand. Sally watched in anger and jealousy.

"That would have been me... if only he didn't send me away like that. To that...to that torture place," Sally muttered under her breath, "He knows he loves me..." She added with a twitch. She looked on the ground a few steps away and noticed that Angie had left the bouquet. She shivered and walked slowly toward the flowers. She kept looking around making sure nobody saw her. She bent over slowly and picked it up. She picked out a red rose covered in pricks.

"He loves me, he loves me not," Sally began as she one by one carefully pulled out the petals. Soon there was only one left.. "He loves me!" Sally cried out loud. She danced around in a circle and held the last petal close to her heart. "For Us," she vowed, "For us..."


End file.
